nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Pre-Qualification Round 7
Pre-Qualification Round 7 (often abbreviated PQR 7), was a pre-event held for the sixteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Nine countries participated and five of them qualified to the semi finals. The FYR Macedonia were chosen as the host country and the venue was the Boris Trajkovski Sports Center in Skopje. Location : For further information see Skopje Skopje is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Macedonia. It is the country's political, cultural, economic, and academic center. It was known in the Roman period under the name Scupi. The territory of Skopje has been inhabited since at least 4000 BC; remains of Neolithic settlements have been found within the old Kale Fortress that overlooks the modern city centre. On the eve of the 1st century AD, the settlement was seized by the Romans and became a military camp. When the Roman Empire was divided into eastern and western halves in 395 AD, Scupi came under Byzantine rule from Constantinople. During much of the early medieval period, the town was contested between the Byzantines and the Bulgarian Empire, whose capital it was between 972 and 992. From 1282, the town was part of the Serbian Empire and acted as its capital city from 1346. In 1392, the city was conquered by the Ottoman Turks who renamed the town Üsküp. The town stayed under Ottoman control over 500 years, serving as the capital of pashasanjak of Üsküb and later the Vilayet of Kosovo. At that time the city was famous for its oriental architecture. Bidding phase }} The hosting submissions for the pre-qualification round started on 14 September 2015. Seven countries applied to host the event this time. Countries that applied were FYR Macedonia with the Boris Trajkovski Sports Center, who applied to host the event for the third time. Austria applied to host the event with Arena Nova as their venue choice for the first time. Bulgaria also applied to host the event with Universiada Hall as their venue choice for the first time. Cyprus applied to host the event with Eleftheria Indoor Hall as their venue choice. Italy applied to host the event with La Scala as their venue choice. Lithuania applied to host the event with Vilnius Congress Concert Hall as their venue choice. Russia applied to host the event with Izvestiya Hall as their venue choice. The host was selected through a poll. After two days of voting, FYR Macedonia was selected as the host of the event with 29 out of the 138 votes. Format In the seventh pre-qualification, the five countries that ended in the bottom of the two semi-finals of the fifteenth edition had to compete. However, as Belgium withdrew from the sixteenth edition, there were nine instead of ten countries competing. There were five qualifiers, making it a total of twenty countries in each of the semi-finals of the edition. Results Voting grid 12 points See also * North Vision Song Contest 16 Category:PQR editions Category:NVSC 16